Cumpleaños estilo Katsuki Bakugou
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Qué es un regalo perfecto para dar en un cumpleaños? De pronto esas dudas asaltaron la cabeza de Katsuki Bakugou, cuando recordó que Deku estaba de cumpleaños... ¿Podrá resolverlas?... ¿Cómo?... /KatsuDeku/ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IZUKU MIDORIYA! 3


**Hoy, 15/07 es el cumpleaños del hermoso Izuku Midoriya, alias Deku, protagonista de este fantástico manga y anime, llamado Boku no Hero Academia, ¿cómo podría yo no dedicarle algo? Obviamente tenía que regalarle algo, ya que es mi personaje favorito (aunque me gusten muchos más), y algo más obvio todavía, es que amo esta ship: KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu 3 Desde que la descubrí no he podido soltarla. Así que, no sólo por el cumpleaños de Izuku, también como regalo para esta pareja (y todas (os) sus fans) y porque estos dos son mis personajes favoritos del manga/anime yo traigo hoy esta historia... Mi intento de drabble otra vez falló, y me terminó quedando un fic de 2234 palabras u.u No tengo remedio xD Lo mío son las historias largas xD**

 **En fin xD ¡A leer! ¡Yo definitivamente adoré escribir esto!**

 **PAREJA: KATSUDEKU KATSUKI X DEKU (Lo mío no son los roles, pero esta historia me quedó así xD)**

 **Anime/Manga: Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Personajes de Horikoshi Kouhei 3 Yo sólo los uso para demostrar el amor que se oculta, pero todos sabemos (?)**

* * *

 **~Cumpleaños estilo Katsuki Bakugou~**

La mujer con sus hermosos cabellos cortos iguales a los de su hijo, lavaba los platos con calma, tarareando una canción desconocida, pero bastante alegre. Hasta que un ruido de explosión sobre su cabeza, que casi destruyó el techo la hizo callarse y afirmar sus platos. Esperó a que pasara, tratando de calmarse, pero simplemente no pudo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Katsuki, cállate! ¡Deja de hacer ruido! ¡¿Intentas destruir la casa?!

Y el gruñido bestial fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

— ¡Ya levántate mocoso malcriado!

Otro gruñido, y luego el sonido del agua caliente correr.

Katsuki iniciaba un nuevo día normal, y se bañaba como siempre con total normalidad, pero mientras tomaba el jabón y se lo restregaba con fuerza por el cuerpo, sin quitar su expresión de "¡Jódanse!", su mente le daba a entender que no era un día normal…

El jodido estúpido nerd, que más odiaba en el mundo, porque sí, lo odiaba como a nada. Ese mismo, este día, 15 de Julio, estaba de cumpleaños…

Apretó el jabón con toda su fuerza, y lo habría roto, sino era porque el suertudo se resbaló de su mano y llegando hasta su rostro lo golpeó como nadie.

Y el jabón le recordó al estúpido nerd, y pereció de un puñetazo que nadie habría podido evitar…

—¡Katsuki! —gritó su madre al sentir como la pared del baño era destruida y quedaba con un agujero en medio.

Maldito Deku, maldito día y maldito jabón de mierda. Todos se atrevían a importunarlo ese día ¿qué querían de él? Miró una tienda mientras caminaba con su andar rudo, que consistía en las manos en los bolsillos, piernas un poco separadas y expresión huraña. La tienda se llamaba: "Perfect Gift". Katsuki no sabía mucho inglés, porque él no era un nerd como Deku, pero sí podía leer algo como eso, incluso no escrito en katakana.

Un tic le apareció en el ojo, y si no hubiera escuchado como dos personas pasaban por el lado, habría hecho volar la tienda. Reaccionó al escuchar sus voces, pero se mantuvo enojado y más por su tema de conversación.

—Entonces ¿en una semana estará de cumpleaños?

—Sí, aún no sé qué regalarle. —decía ella acongojonada.

—Mmm… Tal vez un reloj o una billetera sean un regalo perfecto para un chico.

Katsuki hizo una cara vasca ¿eso un buen regalo? Quien se lo regalase se lo tiraría por la cabeza de vuelta.

—Bueno, no sé ¿qué sería un buen regalo para alguien a quien amas?

—Probablemente demostrarle todo tu amor ¿no? —volvió a responder su amiga que parecía mucho más experimentada.

Katsuki siguió con su tic, pero su rostro se volvió más serio, empezó a meditar esas palabras… ¿qué sería un buen regalo?...

El centro de la ciudad se inundó en explosiones en unos cinco minutos.

— ¡JODER! ¡QUÉ ME IMPORTA A MÍ UN JODIDO REGALO PARA EL NERD ESE! —rugía con fiereza, espantando a la gente.

Una escena se apareció en su cabeza. Él dándole un regalo a Deku y el mirándolo de esa forma endemoniadamente… dulce… y diciendo: "Gracias Kacchan.".

Se detuvo, y sus pasos se dirigieron a la tienda. No, no era porque quería darle algo al estúpido nerd, sino porque quería demostrar que él era el mejor escogiendo regalos. Sí, eso era. Demostraría su potencial oculto en el arte de escoger regalos.

Una vez dentro vio la cantidad de divisiones que habían y su cabeza dio vueltas, estaba sorprendido y abrumado, trataba de que no se notara, pero no podía evitarlo. Empezó a sudar frío... Ahora entendía la pregunta de la tipa anterior y su cabeza la repetía una y otra vez "¿qué era un buen regalo?".

Pasó por la sección de comida, y no le interesó mucho. Deku no solía ser muy comelón. Luego la tienda de juguetes… Probablemente si le llevaba una figura de acción de All Might sería feliz… pero imaginarse a Deku abrazando y besando la "bendita" figura… no, era inaceptable.

Pasó por la sección de libretas… Eso sí sería un buen regalo, pero no quería que Deku estuviera todo el día cabizbajo escribiendo, prefería que lo mirara de frente.

— ¡Oye! —le gritó a un vendedor que apilaba unos paquetes. El pobre inmediatamente tembló.

— ¿Sí?

—¿Qué cosa es un buen regalo para un idiota nerd, bastardo que le gusta analizar estupideces, pasar memorizando estrategias y creándolas, admira a All Might, y sigue las acciones de todos los héroes. Además tiene un afán de querer ir por delante de mí, aunque sea ¡inferior! Ah, y también su cuerpo de la nada se volvió endemoniadamente bien formado, antes era del estilo princesa, ahora es del estilo sexy, jodidamente bien formado el muy nerd…? —escupió frunciendo el ceño. — Bien ¿qué se le da a alguien a quien odias, con tantas ganas que quieres matarlo a golpes, pero a la vez te gustaría agarrarlo de los cabellos y obligarlo a besarte, pero el desgraciado es esquivo y ahora tiene su junta de amigos de mierda, anda con ese tipo y con la tipa esa? También tiene detrás suyo al imbécil de dos caras, y a media clase, no, quizás a todos…—Empezó a contar— ¡En fin! ¿Qué le regalo al idiota este que me hace la vida imposible, que sólo verlo me dan ganas de torturarlo para que me la mame y luego correrme en su cara, también quiero tirar sus tetillas de mierda que se hinchan durante los entrenamientos, aunque él no parece darse cuenta, y menos que cuando se cambia? Su jodido cuerpo expuesto hace a los demás de la clase mirar… ¡¿Qué le doy a este tipo?!

El apilador de cajas quedó sin habla, temblaba y no sabía si debía responder a ese discurso en serio o no.

— ¡Oye! —le gritó impaciente el rubio.

—Eh… bueno, quizás… ¿Una petición de matrimonio?

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡Lo siento! Quizás… sólo deberías regalarle tus… s-sentimientos y hacerle todo lo que quieras hacerle…

Katsuki meditó eso, y se dio media vuelta para luego desaparecer. Salir de la tienda en dirección a la casa del "estúpido nerd".

 **~~~***KATSUDEKU***~~~**

El vendedor quedó sentado en el suelo, muerto del terror y se disculpó con el cielo, quién sabe lo que le esperaría al pobre chico del cuál ese tipo hablaba.

Katsuki se había levantado temprano ese día, ya que su madre lo despertó para desearle el feliz cumpleaños. Recibió todo el día llamadas de sus amigos, que lo invitaban a salir… Cada uno por separado… ¿La razón? Ni idea. ¡Incluso Todoroki!

Al final él les respondió que lo celebraría al día siguiente para que todos pudieran ir. Por detrás de la línea, Izuku no supo que esa respuesta decepcionó a sus "amigos".

—Izuku, iré al mercado ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Mamá ¿puedes comprar algo para mañana? Invité a mis amigos porque quieren celebrar mi cumpleaños. Ellos también aportarán.

—Ok, compraré pastel y otras cosas para picar.

Una vez la madre salió, Izuku se lanzó a su cama envuelto en felicidad, un año nuevo de vida, y no era un típico cumpleaños, ahora tenía amigos, estaba en la Academia Yūei (雄英高校)con la que siempre soñó. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

Unos golpes, estruendos se escucharon en puerta. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Con tanta intensidad que parecían querer arrancarla.

Izuku se levantó algo acobardado, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Quién podría golpear con tanta fiereza la puerta de su casa? Por instante en sus pensamientos apareció la imagen de su amigo de la infancia… pero luego lo descartó. Sonriendo con tristeza. Katsuki no se acordaría jamás de algo como eso.

Abrió la puerta después de arreglarse los cabellos con pereza.

Y una vez miró a la persona enfurruñada enfrente de él no lo podía creer… No, eso tenía que ser una especie de ilusión.

—K-Kacchan…

No alcanzó a decir más, de pronto sus labios se vieron atrapados por una boca explosiva que mordía sus labios con delicia, los lamía con impaciencia y que con fuerza, llevó sus cuerpo empujándolo desde los hombros hasta el suelo. Cerró la puerta de una patada, dándole igual, lo demás.

Se quitó la polera y la lanzó a un lado, mostrando el bien formado cuerpo a quien ya lo conocía bastante bien.

— ¿K-Kacchan? —lo miró sin entenderlo, en especial cuando el otro se lamió los labios y se lanzó como una fiera sobre su cuerpo, arrancando la ropa a jirones, no le daba importancia al hecho de que comprarla costaba ¡Al diablo todo! —K-Kacchan… estamos… —beso en medio de mordidas—… en la entrada…—mordidas nuevamente dirigidas a sus mejillas y que empezaron a bajar por su cuello.

— ¡DIABLOS! —Dijo, tomándolo, de un pie, al momento de pararse y arrastrándolo con sutileza a la habitación del cumpleañero.

— ¿K-Kacchan? Yo no entiendo… ¿qué significa todo esto? —decía con la voz entrecortada.

—Mi regalo de cumpleaños para un nerd idiota como tú ¿o no puedes entenderlo? D-E-K-U. —Deletreó con fiereza. Acto seguido lo levantó de la pierna y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Se notaba la fuerza en sus brazos, ya que lo levantó con sencillez a pesar de la distancia entre la puerta y la cama.

Cerró la puerta con una nueva patada y volvió al cuerpo encendido hace unos momentos. Siguió arrancando la ropa entre mordidas y rasguños, como una bestia salvaje queriendo devorar una presa oculta detrás de un envoltorio. Dejó su saliva impregnada en cada zona del chico de cabello ondulado y verdoso. Endureciendo a la vez cierta parte de éste, y también de sí mismo.

Se dirigió a una de las orejas, la tomó entre sus dientes hasta dejarla roja, hasta hacerla sangrar, lo mismo hizo en su cuello, y siguió bajando, y empezó el trabajo en esas tetillas que le tenían tan tentado.

—K-Kacchan… ¿P-Por qué? — dijo en medio de gemidos propinados por el acto.

La pasión se volvió a encender en el Héroe ganador del primer lugar en el Festival ya pasado. Fue como si un chip se activara… Y a continuación no retuvo nada, dejó salir todo lo que quería, no respondió preguntas, avanzó solamente, llegando hasta el final con el mismo salvajismo que en un inicio (y en su vida diaria) pero, aumentado al mil… Ya no había poder que lo parase, el mundo podía colapsar ese día y él seguiría follando a Izuku Midoriya, sin cansar sus caderas, sin aburrirse del vaivén de entrar y salir de él, continuando con sus apretones rudos, sus dientes afilados penetrando la carne, y sus besos que sabían a gloria. Izuku sólo pudo seguir gimiendo, disfrutando sin saber muy bien la razón… pero eso no importó, su mente se había nublado, sólo veía lo que estaba frente a él. Una vez acostumbrado al dolor en su zona trasera, fue él mismo quién se impulsó a saltar sobre el miembro que palpitaba en su interior con fiereza…

Las manos de Kacchan, igual que todo su cuerpo sudaba, él ya no odía controlar su quirk, así que destruyó la cama de una explosión y siguió destruyendo el piso, todo lo que tocaba, y lo mismo pasó cuando su miembro empezó a sudar también, sin evitarlo ni darse cuenta. Lanzó pequeñas explosiones en el interior de Deku, que lo soltar repentinamente un chorro de semen, pero aún no terminaba, porque cuando llegó el momento de la eyaculación total, también fue con una explosión total, que a una persona normal le habría destruido todos los órganos interiores, pero Deku, con eso sólo disfrutaba… le dolía, pero le gustaba, y no lo mataba, ¿tal vez era por el One for All? Algo extraño pasaba ahí, tal vez el choque de quirks impedía que le hiciera un daño que llegase a la destrucción.

 **~~~***KATSUDEKU***~~~**

Cuando Inko llegó de las compras, descubrió que la puerta estaba con hueco en medio provocado por un golpe fuerte. Luego en la entrada descubrió una polera, ajena a las de su hijo. Entonces escuchó el grito proveniente de la habitación, era definitivamente la voz de su Izuku, pero también había la de alguien más, una más ronca y fuerte, que se le hacía conocida. Corrió desesperada dejando las compras en el piso. Su hijo era más importante. Omitió que la puerta de la habitación estaba en iguales condiciones que la principal y entró de sopetón.

En la cama destruida, igual que el piso, estaba Izuku envuelto entre las sábanas quemadas, y hechas pedazos. Él se encontraba desnudo, igual que el joven, que enseguida reconoció como Katsuki Bakugou, que agarraba fuertemente la cintura de su hijo, y se notaba como sus caderas adentraban su parte viril entre las carnes de su hijo, quién en ese mismo instante derramó su semen, igual que su amante, pero éste último dentro de él.

Deku con la mirada nublada sintió el ruido, e igual que Kacchan miró en dirección a éste.

— ¿M-Mamá?

Un cuerpo cayó al piso de la impresión.

— ¡Mamá! —iba a levantarse Izuku, pero sintió como cierta "cosa" crecía en su interior. Por alguna razón Katsuki volvía a estar excitado. — ¿K-Kacchan?

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y yo te estoy entregando mi regalo, quédate ahí como buen nerd y sólo recíbelo. —sonrió arrogantemente y continuó.

Ya verían que le dirían a la madre de Izuku, que a fin de cuentas, aunque Katsuki no lo aceptara ¿era su suegra?

—P-Pero K-Kacchan… ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

No había tiempo de pensar…

"Feliz cumpleaños estúpido nerd."

* * *

 **Si a alguien le ha gustado esta historia, le agradecería que me dejase su opinión :3**

 **Pronto traeré un drabble para la KatsuDeku week 3 Así que esperarlo con ansías (?) Al menos eso espero xD**

 **Bien, nos vemos :3**

 **Y...**

 *****¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IZUKU MIDORIYA!*****

 **MY CUTE BOY 3**

 **MY HERO 3**


End file.
